Trollhunters la nueva generación
by Iberius27
Summary: Después de que los troles regresarán a Arcadia el manto del caza troles pasa por accidente al hijo de Jim y el otros serán convertidos en la nueva generación de caza troles que defenderá Arcadia de la resurrección de Morgana
1. Un nuevo caza troles

trollshunters la nueva generación

No poseeo los derechos de the trollhunters le pertenecen a Guillermo del Toro y a Netflix

capitulo uno .un nuevo cazador

han pasado veinte año desde que Jim ,Tobby y Clara deteuvieran la noche eterna y detuvieran a Gunmar y Morgana y emigraran en busca de un nueva piedra corazón y en proceso traer de vuelta la parte humana de Jim y hacerla converger a su nueva parte troll gracia blinky y merlin pudieron hacerlo y poco a poco los troles regresaron a mercado troll bajo arcadia

diez año antes

Jim le cuenta un cuento de como a su hijo como derroto a Gunmar

_ enserio padre pelaste en guerra de troles pregunto su hijo a Jim

_ si y no solo yo tu, madre y tu tio Tobby y casi toda arcadia y todos los troles de otras tierras

_y ganaste padre

_ si Héctor si no nada de lo que ves existiria Gunmar y Morgana hubieran destruido todo

_increible

_ ha y hector recuerda que por la gloria de merlin la luz esta bajo tu mando

_si padre

En el presente

_hola Hector como estas dijo su amigo llamado Richard

_hola estoy bien Richard

_ no te ves bien

_solo que estoy harto de los cuentos de mi padre acerca de los caza troles los crei cuando tenia cinco pero ahora no mi padre es un simple doctor como mi abuela

_ tal vez sea cierto

_no puedo creer que creas eso

_ mira Héctor han pasado muchas cosas extrañas estos dias

_no me digas que crees en estas cosas

_no solo digo que esto dias han pasado cosas raras

mientras tanto en el hospital de arcadia

_hola mamá

_hola Jim hace mucho que no me visitabas

_si hace tiempo desde que regrese

en eso aparecen unos goblins

_ que es imposible ya no hay goblins fueron exterminados cuando detuve la noche eterna

_pues yo los veo que haras

_los derrotare " por la gloria de merlin la luz del dia esta bajo mi mando

pero el amuleto no reacciónaba

_ porqué no funciona " por la gloria de merlin la luz del dia esta bajo mi mando

regresando a hector

_ Héctor pero ve el lado bueno al menos es tu cumpleaños

_si hoy cumplo quince años pero no logro quitarme de la cabeza las palabra que mi papa siempre me decia " por la gloria de merlin la luz del dia esta bajo mi mando

entonces en el hospital

el amuleto empieza a brillar y se empezo a alejar de ahi

_no ha donde vas grito Jim deseperado al ver que se que se queda sin defensas

cuando de la nada aparece frente a Héctor el amuleto y también la armadura

_Hector mirate dice richard

_que

cuándo sin previo aviso tiene una vision de su padre y su abuela siendo atacados

_ lo siento Richard tengo que irme

_fue deprisa porque creia que podia ser cierto

y efectivamente

_hijo no puede ser dijo Jim

_que papa decia mientra destruian a los goblins

_ esa es

_esa es que

_esa es mi armadura

_tu armadura

en eso llega clara y los goblins se marchan

_ jim oh no es posible

_ mamá , papá de que están hablando

_ debemos llevarte con blinki el sabrá que hacer dijo Jim

_ padre me estas asustando

_ Héctor mirate en el espejo

_Esta bien papá

El descubre la armadura y se sorprende

_ que diablos es esto

_ como dije mi armadura de caza troles

_ entonces todas las historias que me contabas eran ciertas

_ eso te lo explicaré después ahora tienes que venir conmigo ahora

Ellos fueron a mercado troll

_Esto es increíble todo absolutamente todo era verdad

_ ahorita explicamos eso

_ ahora vamos con un amigo mio

_ Hola blinky

_ mestre Jim que es lo que necesita

_ parece que ya no soy tu mastre

_ que

_ parece que el manto de los caza troles a pasado a mi hijo

_ que es imposible

_ lo mismo pense

_ que significa se supone que el amuleto eligió a Jim y sólo hay un caza troles

_ eso veo déjame ver

Blinky busco y busco hasta que encontró la respuesta

_ Eureka esto es un transferencia

_ transferencia que es eso

_ se supone que cuando la única forma que haya un nuevo caza troll es que este muera

_ si eso lo se blinky

_ pero puede que haya otra forma

_ transferencia cuando un caza troles está demasiado viajo pero aún no muere este le transfiere su armadura y su responsabilidad a el siguiente caza troll diciendo el siguiente poema

_ déjame adivinar por la gloria de Merlín la luz del día está bajo tu mando dijo Héctor

_ no querrás decir que el poema que le recite a mi hijo cuando tenía cinco años el amuleto lo interpretó como que le tranferia la responsabilidad de ser a caza troles a mi hijo

_ así es Master Jim

_ ya no soy tu Master Jim ahora es Master Héctor

_ si Master Jim

_ ahora explícame porque ya no me puedo transformar en troll

_ su transformación está ligada a su armadura y como perdio su armadura ya no puede tranform

arse

_y que pasaría si el me transfiere el el título de caza troles

_ me temo que el amuleto lo eligió si su hijo no hubiera sido elegido se hubiera ido con alguien más hubiera elegido otro campeón

_ otra cosa porque ahora y no cuando dije el poema cuando el tenia cinco años

_ porquela transferencia se completa cuando el troll sucesor tenga la misma edad de la primera vez que uso la armadura de caza troll antecesor que es el caso

_ hoy cumples quince Héctor dijo Jim

_ si padre deberias saberlo

_ cuando tenía quince fue la primera vez que active la armadura

_ lo lamento con mi trabajo de doctor y lo de ser caza troles lo olvide

_ olvida lo papá tenemos cosas más importantes

_ el Master Héctor tiene razón el tiene que entrenar

_ si ahora que los goblins volvieron

_ como que volvieron

_ si mi madre y yo fuimos atacados por unos goblins dijo Jim

_ no puede ser se supone que ya no existen desde que evitó la noche eterna

_ no lo se pero algo me dice que otra vez nos enteraremos al mal

_ está listo joven Héctor

_ si

_ no te preocupes blinky yo mismo entrenare a mi hijo

_ el se convertirá en el caza troles

Fin del primer capítulo

Espero que les haya gustado mi primer fanfic de the trollhunters recién descubrí la serie y su mitología e historia y decidí escribir este fanfic si hay un fallo en lo que sea déjame una review y sin másiberius se despide el siguiente capítulo se titulará " dos caza troles?


	2. Dos caza troles ?

Trollhunters la nueva generación

Capítulo dos : dos caza troles?

No poseeo lo derechos trollhunters le pertenecen a Guillermo del Toro y a Netflix

Había pasado un día entero padre e hijo

_ no bajes la guardia decia Jim mientras atacaba a Héctor

_no puedo decía Héctor

_ vamos desliza la luz del día hacía mi como que quiseras matarme dijo Jim

_alla voy dijo decidido Héctor

Pero en menos de una movimiento Jim desarmo a su hijo

_y estás muerto

_ es muy difícil

quieres decirme por que está es tan distraído

_ no creo ser capaz de hacer esto y aparte llevar mi vida normal

_ te voy a decir unas palabras que me dijo Blinky cuando recayo en mi el título de caza troles" el destino es un regalo , slgunos viven vidas de tranquila desesperación sin descubrir que, en realidad, lo que parece un carga sobre nuestros hombros es un propósito que nos lleva a costas más altas nunca olvides que el miedo es el precursor del valor, que esforzarse y trinfuar ante miedo es lo que es ser héroes no pienses se " con el tiempo podrás eventualmente podrás balancear tu vida con la obligación de ser un caza troles tal vez la chica que te gusta te podrá ayudar como lo paso conmigo y clara

_ ella te ayudaba

_ al principio no ella primero sospechaba de mi doble vida y cuando se enteró primero me ayudaba acompañadome a diferentes misiones hasta que encontró la vara de las sombras y empezó a entrenar en su uso asi poco a poco ella fue ayudando cada vez más hasta que ella deroto a Morgana hablando de eso terminamos por hoy esperame aquí eres un cazador novato serías blanco fácil

_ pero padre se supone que no hay peligros en Arcadia desde que detuviste la noche eterna

_ ahora no estoy seguro con el ataque de goblins en el hospital voy a hablar con el ex maestro cambiante Stickler

_ está bien te esperaré

En la oficina de Strickler en mercado troll

_ Hola maestro Strekler

_ Hola joven Atlas hace mucho que no visitas a este ex cambiante

_ me temo que no es un vista social me temo que traigo malas noticias

_ siéntate y dime

_ a mi madre a mi me atacaron un tropa de goblins

_ goblins se supone que ya no hay rastro de gongongs menos goblins

_ eso lo se y entonces pensé en algo que ni yo quiero pensar

_ y que es eso

_ que tal vez y sólo tal vez Morgana está viva

_ eso es una locura tu la derrotaste

_ de hecho la que la venció fue Clara

_ tantos años le mentiste a todos , dime que pasó exactamente

_ bueno Morgana nos tenía acorralados Angor Rot la agarró entonces los atravece a ambos entonces Clara abre un portal y ella la empuja al portal clara le da la vara a Tobby pata que lo destruya

_ son idiotas sólo la exiliearon debían matarla

_ eso lo sabia pero pensamos que ella murió

_ que eficiente caza troles

_ pues ya no soy el caza troles

_ que

_no lo oiste le transferí sin querer el manto de los caza troles a a mi hijo

_ lo que nos faltaba un caza troles inexperto y que no sabe pelear

_ confía en mi yo lo entrenare al cabo soy uno de los mejores caza troles

_ cuidado joven Atlas recuerda las palabras de blinky " la arrogancia te llevará a la derrota "

_ y para variar ya no puedo transformar en troll

_ pero que demonios

_ si blinky dice que mi transformación de troll está ligada a mi armadura y al ya no ser caza troles ya no puedo

_ Sólo por decir la gloria de Merlín está bajo tu manto en ves de decir por la gloria de Merlín la luz del día está bajo mi manto

Mientra en la forga del héroe

_ no estoy listo para esto señor blinky

_ ningun cazatrolll está listo incluso tu padre batalló al principio

_ pero mi papá fue uno de los más grandes caza troles que ha existido el mato a Morgana

Cuando en eso el amuleto empieza a brillar y a flotar

_ señor blinky eso es normal

_ eso lo aprenderás ,aquí nada es normal

Y el amuleto se divide en dos y un va con Jim

De regreso con Strickler y Jim

A el le llega la armadura

_ Jim dime si ya no eres caza troles porque te llegó la armadura

_ pero que yo vi con mis propios ojos

_ Héctor tengo que ir a ver que diablos pasó luego hablamos de esto

Cuando llega con Héctor

_ padre pero que

_ a esto es mi transformación de troll que cuando pido la armadura pasa

_ hablando de eso

_ porque tienes mi armadura

_ no lo sé

_ mira Héctor el amuleto se dividió en dos tomalo

_ recita el conjuro

_ por la gloria de Merlín la luz del día está bajo mi manto

el recibe la armadura pero sin quitarse la a Jim

_ Blinky que significa esto

_ por primera vez no se que significa esto tendré que buscar información sobre esto les recomiendo que regresen a Arcadia

_ eso haremos

Ambos se quitan los amuletos y Jim regresa a su forma humana

_padre hoy fue un día extraño

_ y lo que nos falta porqué parece que nos enfrentaremos de nuevo a dama blanca

_ que quieres decir

_ que talvez Morgana este viva

_ te espero en la salida tengo que hablar con blinky

Después de poner a corriente de su teoría

_ es imposible Mase Jim Morgana está bien muerta

_ y si no lo está y si solo está exiliada

_ vamos todos los que peleamos en la batalla de la noche eterna creemos eso porque nunca hemos tenido tiempos de paz sin pensar en Gular o en Gonmar y la misma Morgana pero le aseguró que la dama pálida jamás regresara

_ eso espero por todos los troles y humanos deseo que sea así

Mientras en un punto de la dimensión obscura

_ pronto regresare y los haré sufrir caza troles y a todos los que aman aunque sea lo último que haga lo juro

Fin del segundo capítulo

Aquí el segundo capítulo de trollhunters la nueva generación y ahora serán dos caza troles padre e hijo se enfrentarán a Morgana dentro de poco y poco a poco vamos conociendo a los demás caza troles y espero que les haya gustado y por favor dejen una review que yo las leeré y me ayuden a mejorar y también si me equivoco en la mitología de trollhunters y sin más iberius se despide


	3. Problemas con Helena

Trollhunters la nueva generación

Problemas con helena

No posee derechos de cazadores de perros, ni siquiera de Guillermo del Toro en Netflix

Después de iniciar su entrenamiento Héctor regreso a su vida normal el caminaba junto a su amigo Richard

_ Hola Héctor donde tiene estado

_ es complicado

_ tu armadura de luz que salió de la nada

_ como dije es complicado

_ lo único que me importa es la escuela y Helena

_ hablando de eso

que Richard

_ yo que tu no la buscaría

_ porque

_ porque esta molesta contigo

_ porque?

_ como porque la plantaste en su cita

_ mi cita

_ lo olvide

Escena retrospectiva

_Hola helena

_ quien eres dijo intrigada por el joven que tenía en frente

_ mi nombre es Héctor Lake tenemos clase juntos en matemáticas

_ ah eres el hijo del doctor Lake

_ si Jim Lake jr es mi padre

_ en que puedo ayudarte

_ quería saber si

_ quiseras que

_ si quiseras

_ tener una cita conmigo

_ te daré un diez por el intento y siete por la forma

_ y entonces en que piensas

_ Piensa que está en la forma más tierna que alguien me pide un pedido y te veo las seis en el café de Arcadia

Fin de Flashback

_con un demonio

El se fue corriendo a si Helena

_ Helena Jiménez

_ Héctor Lake decía con sarcasmo.

_ por favor dime Héctor con respecto a nuestra cita

_ no te disculpes por dejarme plantado es obvio que había algo más importante que nuestra cita

_ no es cierto solo algo me atrevezo algo Héctor pensando en la armadura de caza troles el entrenamiento de su padre y la paliza que ha dado su padre en el entrenamiento y el posible retornó de Morgana

_nada es más importante para mi que tu

_ es cierto le pregunto con sonrojo

_ mirame por una razón te invito estoy enamorado de ti

_ Te creer por ahora y que supone que haremos

_ tendremos nuestra cita hoy

_ me parece bien de todos los modos me parece que me debes una cita te veo a las seis, si no vienes yo mismo te mataré

_ Únete a la lista dijo: penso Héctor ante la posible resurrección de Morgana y los gongons aparte de los goblins más amenazas

Horas después

_ Esta carne está deliciosa dijo Helena

_ si mis padre comieron

_y como terminó

_ bueno lo que dice mi padre un malvada bruja poseyo y terminó rescatandola en una dimensión obscura

_ que gracioso como si fuera cierto

_ es la historia de mi padre no mia aunque yo tu tu creería estas ante una

Mientras que en el hospital de Arcadia

_ doctor Lake preséntese a pediatría doctor Lake a pediatría

_ en un momento

Cuando sin aviso previo, el amuleto empieza a brillar Jim lo toca y ve como Héctor está en peligro

_ Héctor

_ señor Lake donde está

Mientras tanto en restaurante

_ entonces tu padre dice que la guerra del Apocalipsis contra troles

_ todo mi vida me contó historias tan fantasiosas que nunca las creí hasta que las vivi

_ hasta que las viviste que quieres decir

_ la razón por la que no vienes a nuestra cita fue por tanto fui nombrado caza troles y fui entrenado por mi padre

_ en serio quieres que te crees eso mentira

_ no es mentira te lo juro

_ sabes que llevame a mi casa ya no quiero oír tanta tontería

_ está bien

En camino Héctor se disculpa con Helena

_ siento contarte todo, esto está fuera de tu entendimiento

En eso aparece Bular

_ el hijo de la caza troles y caza troles novato me imagino la cara que pondra la bolsa de carné

_ ahora me crees

Helena estaba en shock

_ todo lo que dijiste es cierto no puedo creerlo

_ eso no es todo "por la gloria de Merlín, luz del día está bajo mi mando"

Entonces aparece la armadura

_ Oh wow

_ abajo helena

Ellos combaten cuando Bular le tira la espada de la luz cuando Bular está apunto de matar a Héctor

Aparece Jim

_ Bular te mate antes y te maté ahora igual que mate a tu padre "por la gloria de Merlín está bajo mi mando" y el se transforma en troll

_ no es posible

_ Helena ven conmigo necesitamos ponerte a salvo

_ Pero el doctor Lake se transformó en monstro

_ En troll de hecho, pero ahora debemos irnos

_ pero y tu padre

_el ya lo a derrotado antes

_ y tu no eres el caza troles pelea junto con el

_ yo soy un caza troles novato esa fue la razón porque no fui a nuestra cita estaba entrenado ahora vamos a tu casa

Y una vez en casa de Helena

_ me tengo que ir a ayudar a mi padre

_ ve

El se encuentra con su padre

Y entre los dos derrotan Bular para siempre una vez destruido y destranformadose Jim en troll

_ Héctor quiero hablar contigo

_ de que

_ aquí no en mercado troll

Una vez en el mercado troll

_ quieres decirme que hacías con esa chica

_ teníamos una cita

_ sin ni siquiera una semana de entrenamiento pudiste morir

_ ha donde va esto padre

_ quiero que dejes de ver a esa helena

_ pero padre

_ pero nada , en estas situaciones pones peligro a ella y ti mismo

_papá cuando tu salías con mi madre te prohibieron lo que me estas prohibiendo

_ aunque no me creas, pero sí, ser un cazador conlleva más peligro de que puedas imaginar y más que ahora que Morgana regreso ,Bular es sólo el comienzo Morgana va a tratar de traer la noche eterna

_ Que demonios

_ Si realmente amas a esa chica para protegerla tendrás que alejarte de ella

Fin del tercer capítulo

Espero que les haya gustado y me haya gustado que pueda leer una revisión y sin más detalles.


	4. Portales sin vara

Trollhunters la nueva generación

Capítulo cuatro : portales sin vara

Al día siguiente de la platica padre e hijo Héctor volvia a la escuela pensando uno como alejarse de Helena si en su cabeza sólo tenía cabeza para ella

_ como me voy a alejar de ella si la quiero debe haber otra forma

En eso aparece la susodicha

_ Héctor Lake quiero que me expliques lo que pasó ayer que era esa cosa que nos atacó porque tu padre se transformó en un troll quiero saber todo

_ Helena no puedo decirte ,lo único que puedes saber que me he de alejarme de ti por tu bien

_ alejarte pero si apenas iniciamos una relación ayer

_ lo sé

_ Héctor Lake

_ padre que haces aquí no tienes que trabajar

_ pedi el día no te dije que te alejaras de ella

_ si apenas le estaba diciendo eso ella quería un explicación por lo de ayer

_ sólo obedece

_ señor Lake no quiero ofenderlo pero uno tengo derecho a saber que está pasando como novio dos puedo cuidarme sola y tres me tiene sin cuidado lo que pase con ustedes mientras no me afecte pero esto me afecta

_ señorita veo con sorpresa que es valiente pero esto está más allá de su comprensión, mi esposa ,mi mejor amigo y yo arriesgabamos la vida antes que ustedes nacieran y por eso sabemos el riesgo, yo estuve como dos semanas en una tierra llena de oscuridad sin saber si vería a mis seres queridos y mis amigos troles y humanos se arriesgaron su vidas por rescatarme y estuve apunto de perderlo y no fue fácil llevar es carga de perder alguien de los tuyos yo lo sé

_ lo sé señor Héctor me contó todas su historia

pero en eso aparece Gonmar

_ no puedes ser es Gonmar saca la de aquí ponla en un lugar seguro

_ por la gloria de Merlín

_ papá no lo hagas si te tranformas morirás está el sol a pleno

_ entonces que sugieres

_ por la gloria de Merlín está bajo mi manto

Héctor se equipa con la armadura

_ ten papá dice mientras le lanzará la espada de la luz

y con un solo golpe mata Gonmar

_ lo sabia

_ que sabías padre

_ este no es el verdadero Gonmar ni tampoco ayer era Bular

_ que quieres decir

_ son proyecciónes físicas

_ hologramas

_ no estás proyecciónes tienen la capacidad de matarte

_ esto casi confirma mis sospechas

_ quieres decir que Morgana está viva

_ efectivamente

_ espere señor Lake Morgana la aprendiz de Merlín

_ efectivamente señorita Jiménez, yo junto con mi esposa la derrotamos hace mucho tiempo le recomendaría que se fuera a clases mi hijo y yo nos encaragaremos

_ pero papá no puedo faltar a clases

_ dije que estabas enfermo en la dirección ahora andando vamos a mercado troll

_ está bien padre

_ mercado troll ? Pensó Helena

Mientras tanto en la oficina de la concejal Clara Lake

_ concejal Clara Lake

_ Darcy Domzalski a que debo el honor de tu visita

_ es que Clara casi ya no nos vista desde es día

_ el día de la noche eterna

_ si ese día donde nos pediste que nos refugiemos en la escuela y después de ese momento te dejamos de ver

_ es complicado pero espero volver a reunirnos de nuevo

Clara empieza escuchar un voz

_ Hola vieja amiga

Ella reconoce esa voz

_ Darcy será mejor que te vayas

_ luego te explico ahora necesito estar sola

_ está bien te veo luego

Darcy cerró la puerta dejando sola

_ Morgana

_ en la dimensión obscura

_ donde como es posible nosotros te matamos

_ no lo recuerdas no soy un troll no puedo morir y tu eres mi salida de aquí

_ si crees que te voy ayudar

_ lo harás aunque no tenga control aún puedes sacarme

_ como según tu ya la vara de la sombras no existe

_ tienes más magia de la que crees

_ ya cállate

En eso abre un portal

_ lo ves

Ella cierra el portal con las manos

_ y Clara saluda a Héctor y a Jim y espero que Bular y Gonmar no haya sido demasiado para ellos

_ que

_ tu esposo no te lo dijo fueron atacados por proyecciónes físicas de Bular y Gonmar creadas por mi

_ este es el fin de los caza troles

horas después

_ debes entrenar mas hijo

_ lo sé padre

_ no bajes la guardia

_ izquierda, derecha

mientras en el puente que conecta a mercado troll Clara y al mismo tiempo era observada por Helena

_ que hace aqui y se acercó más

_ ese Jim me debe una explicación

Y abrió el portal de mercado troll y ella entra pero también entra Helena y ella se oculta

_ Jim y Héctor iban de vuelta a Arcadia

_ Jim Lake

_ Clara que haces aquí

_ porque no me dijiste que atacaron a Héctor

_ es que acordamos mantenerte lejos de los asuntos de los caza troles

_ caza troles ?pensaba Helena

_ eso que tiene que ver que hayan atacado proyección de Bular y Gonmar

_ es que ahora el es el caza troles

_ que

_ muestrale hijo

_ " por la gloria de Merlín la luz del día está bajo mi mando"

_ no lo puedo creer por el eso tenía tu armadura el día de ataque del hospital

_ pero como sabes eso

_ tuve un vision de Morgana

_ un visión de Morgana que te dijo

_ que está en la dimensión obscura que soy la clave para que salga

_ pero como si tu ya no tienes la vara de las sombras

_ pero no es necesario las vara de las sombras

Ella abre un portal con las manos

_ desde cuando puedes hacer eso

_ desde hoy cuando tuve la visión

_ tienes un nuevo poder

_ eso lo se

_ pero no no quiero que vuelvas a ponerte en riesgo por mi cruzada

_ pero sólo yo puede utilizar esta magia

_ eso lo se pero si pudieras entrenar a alguien más para que la usé

_ tal vez yo pueda ayudar con eso dice Helena saliendo de su escondite

Fin del cuarto capítulo

Espero que les haya gustado y les recuerdo que pueden dejar una review que yo las leeré y sin mas iberius se despide


	5. Dos más y son tres

Trollhunters la nueva generación

Capítulo cinco : con dos más son tres

No poseeo lo derechos de Trollhunters ,Trollhunters le pertenecen a Guillermo del Toro y a Netflix y tampoco poseeo lo derechos derecho de venom le pertenecen a Randy Schuller David Micheline Mike Zeck y a marvel

_ señor Lake yo podría ayudar con eso dice Helena

_ señorita Jiménez que hace aquí

_ los seguí y cuando la señora Lake entró yo también

_ señorita debe salír de aquí esto es demasiado peligroso para usted

_ con todo respeto me niego

_ señorita Jiménez ustede no entiende

_ se equivoca si entiendo ustedes arriesgan su vida protegiendo al mundo de los troles de otros troles malos los gongons

_ mi hijo te quiere y debería

_ yo debería estar estar junto a el apoyado

_ y yo también dijo un voz

_ Richard que haces aquí

_ me debes un explicación de porque tenías la armadura de caza troles

_ pero usted como sabe eso

_ perdon permíteme que me presente

_ papá el es Richard

_ Richard Domzalski

_ Domzalski ustedes es hijo de

_ si el es mi hijo

_ ¿Tobby que haces aquí? Se suponía que ya no serías caza troles

_ con que este es mercado troll y la razón de porque casi no nos veíamos es hermoso dijo Darcy

_ eso mismo pensé la primera vez que vine aquí

_ que hacen aquí

_ es cierto que regreso Gonmar

_ que como lo sabes?

_ mi hijo lo vio y te vio pelear con el

_ es cierto

_ si es cierto esto se pondrá peor Morgana está viva y quiere regresar

_ que es en serio pero la matamos yo destrui la vara de las sombras

_ pero ya no es necesario

_ muestrale amor

En eso Clara abre un portal con las manos

_ que es imposible

_ y porque tu hijo tiene tu armadura

_ es porque el es el nuevo caza troles

_ que ?

_ es que sin querer le transferí el manto a mi hijo

_ vamos despacio necesito entender que está pasando dijo Darcy

_ cuando estábamos en la preparatoria ustedes combatían troles , goblins y gnomos

_ y Morgana

_ cuando pasó lo de la noche eterna peleamos contra Morgana y ahora está por regresar y necesito que mi hijo el caza troles este enfocado y no quiero que tenga la carga de cargar de perderlos como me pasó a mi ya se blinky ,Arrrg , Clara , Tobby o Bárbara, por mi guerra

_ diras nuestra guerra dijo Helena y Richard

_ no no se pondrá riesgo los caza troles no deben tener ningún vínculo emocional

_ Mase Jim se equivoca la razón de que este vivo es gracias a sus amigos gracias a nosotros dijo Blinky

_ Mase Jim ellos decidieron seguir a su hijo ,como Clara y Tobby decidieron seguirlo y como ahora Helena y Richard han decidido seguirlo ahora déjelos apoyarlo que falta va a ser ahora que Morgana regrese

_ está bien pero necesitarán entrenamiento

_ para eso estamos aquí los antiguos caza troles los entrenaremos

_ y a propósito que haces aquí

_ es Merlín quiere hablar contigo

_ Merlín está despierto?

_ si quiere verlo está con Strickler

_ el maestro Strickler está aqui pregunto Darcy

_ si el nos ayudó a pelear contra Gonmar y Morgana

_ Clara mandalos a la forga yo voy en un momento

_ para que me necesitas Merlín

_ es cierto que Morgana está viva

_ al parecer así es como lo sabe

_ Strickler me informó

_ no estás molesto

_ no lo estoy de echo yo sabía que esto iba a pasar

_ que

_ cuando la atraveste con la luz del día destruirste parte de su armadura creando una nueva piedra tumbrica como las de Gonmar o Angor Rot

_ quiere decir

_que cuando tengas la piedra en amuleto tu y tu hijo podrán derrotar a Morgana de una vez por todas

_ espera como lo sabías

_ me lo dijo Blinky

_ eso quiere decir que podré matar a Morgana

_ podrán

_ gracias Merlín

_ abre tu amuleto y di el encantamiento

_ por la perdición de Morgana la noche eterna está bajo mi mando

Mientras tanto en la forga del héroe

_ el amuleto se encienden y se dirige a Héctor activando la armadura

_ pero que dice Héctor

La armadura era diferente era toda negra en vez de plateada o roja

Mientras con Merlín

_ que es esto jamás había sentido este poder esto es cien veces más fuerte que la arena de tumba dijo Jim

_ Héctor pensó jim

En la forga

_ Héctor que te pasa pregunto Helena

_ destruir destruir

_ chicos creo que debemos alejarnos

Cuando estaba a punto de atacar a todos los presentes llega Jim con un espada evitando el ataque

_ Héctor calmate soy yo tu padre

_ padre padre¡

Y este comienza a atacarlo

_ padre estoy harto de tu entrenamiento estoy harto de tus reglas de caza troles yo sólo ,yo solo queria un vida normal

_ crees que yo lo quería cuando el amuleto me elijo no pero es con algo que tuve que lidiar esto no es fácil pero alguien tiene que hacerlo y si nosotros

_ nosotros querrás decir tu porque yo no quiero esto si no hubieras dicho el encantamiento hace diez años nada de esto estaría pasando yo sería feliz

_ a que costó dime Héctor a que costó el amuleto te elijo por algo busca ese algo hijo mío

_ no esta es tu cruzada no mia

_ no me dejas otra elección Jim golpe en vientre a Héctor rompiendo su guardia y quitándole el amuleto este cae pero no está inconciente

_ padre pero que

Este lo noquea con la espada que este traía se quita el amuleto y dice

_ diganle cuando despierte que continuaremos con el entrenamiento

_ que acaba de pasar

_ son los efectos de la piedra tumbrica de Morgana

_ que Morgana tiene una piedra tumbrica pero como

_ es difícil de explicar tobbes sólo se que aumenta la ferocidad como la arena de dunba

_ como venom

_ algo así

_ ahora necesitamos entrenar

Que les deparará el destino a nuestro héroes podrá Jim perdonar la insensatez de su hijo y que pasará con Morgana y cuál será su siguiente paso

_ muy pronto caza troles estaré de vuelta y la noche eterna está vez no acabara

Fin del quinto capítulo

Espero que les haya gustado y si tiene duda si les gusta o lo que sea pueden dejarme una review que yo las leeré y sin mas iberius se despide y perdón la referencia a venom pero soy un gran fan de Spider-Man ahora si me despido


End file.
